Copending application Ser. No. 07/394,775, filed Aug. 16, 1989, for "Power Distribution System for Modular Units", owned by the assignee of the present invention, discloses a system for prewiring modular furniture units so that the furniture units can be installed or relocated with power made readily available to the areas enclosed by the furniture by completing circuit connections in the prewired distribution system using plug-in components. Other power distribution systems for modular furniture units have been disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,367,370, issued Jan. 4, 1983; 4,740,167, issued Apr. 26, 1988 and 4,781,609, issued Nov. 1, 1988.
Typically, these and still other power distribution systems for modular furniture such as wall panels, are installed in a wiring channel located within the panel. For purposes of illustrating the invention, the channels are shown extending along the bottom edge of a wall panel unit. It is to be understood that the location of the channel may be at other horizontal locations in the wall or be in a vertical orientation in a free standing post, for example. The wiring systems of adjoining panels in a panel run are connected together by flexible jumper cables having plug-in connectors at their opposite ends through which the like conductors of the wiring systems in each of the panels are interconnected. It is desirable that these connectors include latch mechanisms to hold the connectors in place in the receptacles to which they are mated to prevent dislodgement of the connectors when the furniture units are jostled during alignment for installation or when the units are subjected to excessive vibration. It is further desirable that the latch mechanisms be easily releasable so that adjoining units may be separated without difficulty for removal or relocation.
The above-referenced patent 4,740,167 discloses a panel power distribution system which makes use of junction boxes into which duplex outlet receptacles may be installed. The various junction boxes of the system are interconnected by multi-wire cables having connectors fitted to the ends thereof. The connectors attach to the junction box ends and releasable latches are provided at each connector for holding the connector and junction box in attachment
The latch parts attached to a connector comprise two similar hasp-like plates pivotally mounted along the opposite sides of the connector near the connector end joined to the junction box. The forward ends of the plates are punctured by square holes which fit over and hook around sharp lipped ramps formed along the opposite sides of the junction box. No means are provided to lock the latch plates in engagement with the ramps to prevent undesired release.
The connector may be intentionally separated from the junction box by squeezing the ends of the connector latch plates toward one another to raise the eye ends above the junction box ramps while simultaneously applying force longitudinally to the connector. This operation is normally performed manually using only the force available through the fingers. The cramped space within the wiring channel of a panel unit in which the connector and junction box are located and the awkward position from which the operation must be performed makes separation of the connector from the junction box difficult. The operation becomes more difficult to perform as the number of contacts in a connector increases because of the increases in the force necessary to accomplish separation.
The above-referenced application Ser. No. 07/394,775 discloses a furniture power distribution system carrying ten conductors. The jumper cable connector used therein carries ten contacts, portions of each of which project beyond the rear face of the housing of the connector. The projecting portions of the connector contacts are surrounded by insulating silos to protect against accidental touch of the contacts during installation or removal of a connector from a power block of the system. The connector fits onto the end of an outward facing side of a power block with the insulating silos and the contact portions enclosed thereby extending into the interior of the power block. During removal of a connector from a power block it is important that the force applied to the connector for separation be directed straight outward away from the power block, since tilting or wiggling the connector during removal increases the removal force and could damage the silos.
It is an object of the invention to provide an easily releasable latch mechanism for holding an electrical connector in place in a receptacle.
It is another object of the invention to provide a latch mechanism having locking means to prevent unintentional release of the latch.
It is a further object of the invention to provide, for an electrical connector, a latch mechanism and locking means therefor, wherein the locking means serves the dual purposes of locking the latch and as a handle to aid in the removal of the connector from a receptacle.